<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt Wars by AyakaSpencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532823">Prompt Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer'>AyakaSpencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also look at start of chapter for tags, Angry Sex, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Everyone,</p><p> </p><p>To hone our writing skills Helpbutton95 (http://helpbutton95.tumblr.com)  and Ayaka Spencer (http://postscriptayaka.tumblr.com) have challenged each other to a prompt war. </p><p>Rules: (Fandom Supergirl)<br/>Length: 500-1000 words<br/>Posted on AO3: Biweekly starting the week after next Friday/Saturday (we live on opposite sides of the globe)<br/>Prompts: Chosen by writers but welcome suggestions.</p><p>Every two weeks we will decide what the next theme is. Reader prompts submissions are always open and welcomed. Please share them with us on one of our Tumblrs (linked above) or as a comment below. Just tag your prompt with a theme. The upcoming theme is Angry Sex. </p><p>Please comment below if the you think it correctly represented the theme and prompt.</p><p>Please also note this is not a competition so much as a way for us to improve our respective writing skills. So any feedback and constructive comments are welcomed and appreciated and feed our starving writer's souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See notes above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Angry Sex: A little Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Kara beats Lena at Game night, taunting etc with Alex. Lena goes into a mood and forces Kara to make it up to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some what non-con but it makes up for it in the end. </p><p>Hope you enjoy. Comments are most welcome and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was quiet, but her actions were very much not. The distinct thump of her purse as it was deposited on Kara's kitchen island. The heaviness of her footfalls as she moved about the apartment, the pointed way she folded on the couch only to shoot like a rocket back up again, heading to the bedroom.<br/>
 <br/>
Kara watched this with weary eyes, aware of why her girlfriend was in this mood and she was a large part of that why and followed cautiously wanting to sooth the angry Luthor<br/>
 <br/>
Internally groaning, recounting the events from tonight.<br/>
 <br/>
It had been game night at Nia and Brainy’s apartment. There was chicken wings and pot stickers and pizza and well lots of booze. Too much perhaps that Kara herself had partaken in, and so when the rare occasion that she found herself beating her very genius girlfriend she jumped on the feeling with abandon, and as could be counted on, Alex, with her competitive nature, jumped on the bandwagon. As Kara taunted, quite foolishly, the love of her life.<br/>
 <br/>
With a sharp growl Lena stalked like a hunter towards her, green eyes narrowed, zeroing on her prey.<br/>
 <br/>
It took Kara a tad bit too long to process what was to be fall her while long fingers gripped her collar, before plump devil red lip crashed and claimed hers.<br/>
 <br/>
It was rough and without thought Kara let out a throttled wet moan as Lena, ripped her button down open with a low snarl that sent shivers of shock down Kara's spine.<br/>
 <br/>
"Lena?" Kara tired grabbing at her girlfriend’s hips, only to have her hands were slapped away.<br/>
 <br/>
"No talking,” Lena hissed before biting her ear, quickly undoing Kara’s belt, followed swiftly by her pants, to pool around her ankles and without preamble pushing her back to fall clumsily on the bed.<br/>
 <br/>
In a flash Lena pounces, mouth clamped to the column of Kara’s neck, biting and nipping a possessive mark into her skin.<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t like when you make me look like a fool, Kara.” Lena said, as she twists Kara’s nipples harshly through her cotton bra.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sor….” But Lena clamps her hand over Kara’s mouth, biting down on her nipple, and causing Kara’s back to arch up in response. Her free hand snaking beneath the waist band of her boxer briefs, rubbing fast and furious directly on her clit. She whimpers at the rough treatment, body trying to bow inward, surprised at the hidden strength of an angry Luthor.<br/>
 <br/>
Her hips begin to buck the moment two fingers plunge roughly into her cunt. And soon she feels on the precipice, body writhing as another finger is added.<br/>
 <br/>
“Please,” she pleads voice muffled feeling her core cling tighter and tighter around Lena’s pumping fingers.<br/>
 <br/>
“No, you haven’t earned it yet,” Lena states nipping angrily along Kara’s jaw and slowing down, caressing Kara’s inner walls., and pulling her back from the edge.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry,” Kara whines, pleading desperate to come, as Lena teases her again and again, keeping her from falling over.<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you really,” Lena asks panting and biting into Kara’s neck, her thrust getting rougher more possessive the louder Kara begs.<br/>
 <br/>
“So so,” Kara groans as Lena pushes harshly on her clit, wiggling her thumb over the sensitive bud. “Sorry,” Kara voice sounds strangled when Lena lets up. “Please, please,” as tears track from the corner of her eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
“Come for me,” Lena commands as her hot mouth wraps around Kara’s nipple, rolling and pulling the peak between her teeth, fucking Kara hard, thumb rubbing furiously over her clit, sending her hurtling over the edge. Lena’s name falling like a devastated mantra from her lips, her mind blanking at the pleasure that ripples through her like waves.<br/>
 <br/>
With a shuddering sated sigh, she falls instantly to sleep.<br/>
 <br/>
Kara, is slow to wake, drawn from sleep as gentle fingers, draw looping figures up and down her arms. The warm glow of the red sun lamps keeping her drowsy.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, my love,” Lena smiles, hardlines soften into a slight unsure purse of her lips.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, yourself, beautiful,” Kara answering smile radiates happiness and contentment. “Thank you for last night, you were perfect.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re welcome,” Lena said, leaning forward pressing their lips softly together. “Who knew Supergirl had a rough angry sex kink.”<br/>
 <br/>
“That I do,” Kara purred, pulling Lena in close and resting their foreheads together. A mischievous smile pulls wickedly on her lips. “But who better to share it with than a big bad Luthor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rules: (Fandom Supergirl)<br/>Length: 500-1000 words<br/>Posted on AO3: Biweekly starting the week after next Friday/Saturday (we live on opposite sides of the globe)<br/>Prompts: Chosen by writers but welcome suggestions.</p><p>Did it follow the prompt?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena falls in love with Kara, all the way up until the very end. </p><p>Tags. Major character death. Just a ode to Lena's slow building love to Kara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened soft, like falling slow. The way it takes it times, blanketing the landscape in white.  Building and growing into something marvelous and beautiful. Glimmering beneath the sun.<br/> <br/>That is exactly what it felt like falling in love with Kara, the embodiment of brightness to chase the bad way. Sunshine shining through the chill of a rainy day. <br/> <br/>The clear solid way she looked at you. Her gaze raking up your body taking you in. Bottom lip caught between white teeth; desire heavy in her ocean eyes. You always turned, trying to hide the blush that threaten to overtake you. It always sent a shudder of pleasure through you, the earnest way she looks at you.  <br/> <br/>Your name a whisper on the breeze. "Lena." Breaking you apart to be glued back together all in the pause between breaths, in an instant.<br/> <br/>She came into your life when you believe you needed her least. When you were still neck deep in learning the ins and outs of a company you were suddenly expected to helm. <br/> <br/>But like a terrier with a bone, she persevered.  Bringing you meals, and moments of ease. A cheerleader when your board held little faith in you. Kara pushed those away. Pulling you back up, propping you to stand taller. <br/> <br/>Her faith in you, solid and unshakable. She didn't try to save you. Only give you the strength to save yourself.<br/> <br/>She was unassuming, but she was there, and she continued, even when you said things you didn't mean in a clipped and cruel tone. Kara just smiled ready to accept your mumbled red-faced apologies. Kiss your tears away and pull into the sheltering warmth of her embrace.<br/> <br/>For a time, you thought this made her weak and submissive. <br/> <br/>Soon you learn it took a stronger will to live in compassion. Bind yourself with integrity to treat those in a way they may never treat you in kind. But she persisted and slowly like a blooming bud you changed. You grew and learned the true steal of her spine. The unyielding force that protected you and loved you. <br/> <br/>And as honestly as you could, you loved her back. Shared with her your compassion and fears. You protected her when it was your turn to keep her safe. You gave her a smile that was only hers, tender and real, vulnerable, and loving.  <br/> <br/>Together your love grew, sprouting tendrils that hook into each other's skin, burrowing and connecting you.<br/> <br/>And then you said your vows and the world around you forever changed, and it was beautiful, and awe filled. You were joined, forever hers and she forever yours. <br/> <br/>And the years together were mostly kind.  Until, not as much, they weren't. <br/> <br/>30 years of marriage, children, and various pets. Friends that became family, memories that painted a picture of your lives. Condensing down into the shape of stage 4 brain cancer.<br/> <br/>Slowly your sunshine dimmed like a waning sunset, her blue eyes dulled, her smile less bright, and the world around you collapsed. As those who loved her mourned, she smiled one last time… <br/> <br/>And then she was gone, and you fall along with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Helpbutton95 and I will be pausing this little war while we participate in NaNoWriMo. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. We will be back again as soon as possible. Happy Halloween and Happy Thanksgiving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>